My First Mission
by crazyandobsessedteen
Summary: The transition between Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute never happened, but what happens when on Cammie's first mission and she meets him. As in the books they fall for each other but being in the CIA may be stricter than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**Okay guys this is my first Gallagher Girl fanfic so please tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting**

**Cammie POV**

This morning I woke up to three people standing over my bed.

BEX.

MACEY.

LIZ.

Oh no.

Then I remember today is the day we start working in the FBI/CIA and other originations like that. Before I can get the chance to get up they drag me off of the bed and on to the floor and then start shouting at each other about what I'm going to where.

They finally agree on a short white skirt, a black ruffled blouse and some black plats. Liz curls my dirty blonde hair and Bex and Macey do my make-up. I don't know why they are making such a big deal over my first day of working for the CIA.

That's when they hand me my phone which has a message from the director of the CIA, it says _Cameron Morgan, come to my office as soon as possible from the Director of the CIA._

Exciting.

- When they arrive -

I jump out of the car and head to the front desk.

"The Director wanted to see me" she looks up, "Name please"

I sigh "Cameron Ann Morgan" She types some things on her computer and then smiles, "Ah yes, Cameron, 5th floor 3rd office on the right" I smile back "Thank you"

I walk over to the elevator and get in, _fifth floor_, when the door opens I walk out, along the corridor and knock on the office door, "Come in"

He sees me and smiles, "Oh hello Cameron nice to see you" "You too Director"

"Oh please, please, call me Simon"

"Anyway. The reason I asked you to meet me is because I already have a mission lined up for you if you are willing to do it?" _Yippee! My first mission_ "Yes, yes I will Simon"

"Okay then, this is a partnership mission and I already have another agent ready to meet you" Great_, I bet its gonna be a total sno_b.

"Okay when will I meet him?" I ask.

"Right now"

_Wait, what did he just say?_

"Cameron I would like to introduce you to…."

**(A/N)**

**What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed that, ohhhhh a cliff hanger!**

**I will try and update ASAP!**

**- Emily -**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**Well here you go, the next chapter. Enjoy **

**Cammie POV**

"Cameron I would like to introduce you to Agent Goode"

"Zachary Goode, but please, call me Zach"

He says as he enters and flashes me a grin.

I stand up and hold my hand out to him, "Cameron Morgan but call me Cammie"

"Well, Cammie, its nice to finally meet you"

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"I've heard a lot about your work" He smirk at me, I just smile back at him.

"Here are your covers and each others files to look over, you will both leave in two days. You are both excused"

We both walk out into the hallway and he turns to me and says, "So, should we meet up sometime, you know, to get to know each other?"

"Yeah, sure, here is my number"

I write down my number on a piece of paper and hand it to him.

"Now look Cammie, I'm flattered, but can we just be friends?" he says in a mocking voice.

_What the Hell!_

"Oh shut it idiot!"

He just smirks more.

_He is so stupid!_

"Nice talking to you too"

Ugggggggg!

- _**Page Break**_ -

"He sounds too cocky" Macey says to me.

"Do you know if he has some cute friends?"

_Oh come on Bex!_

"I don't know Bex!" I literally shouted at her.

"Are you going to meet him tomorrow?" _Unfortunately yes._

"Yes Liz"

**Zach POV**

"Do you like her?" I sigh, _Oh Grant_, "She seems cool, but I don't think she likes me at all"

"And why would you say that?" _Really Jonas._

"Because I'm magic Jonas!" "Anyway, did you find her file Jonas?"

"Yup, I'm just printing it out" grant jumps up and runs over to the printer eager to get the file, _why? I don't know._

"Got it!"

**Bex POV**

From the way Cammie's explaining this guy, he sounds like her perfect match!

I wonder how long it gonna take her to like him after all, the mission is 18 months long.

Apparently they are a young and engaged couple on holiday.

_She's gonna love that!_

**Cammie POV**

The cover file:

CAMERON MORGAN 

NAME: TESSA MARVEL (STEVENS)

AGE: 19

HAIR COLOUR: DIRTY BLONDE

EYE COLOUR: DARK BROWN

ENGAGED TO SCOTT MARVEL

LIKES: ACTION MOVIES, FASHION, SPENDING TIME WITH HER FIANCEE, PIZZA, HOT CHOCLATE, PLAYING TENNIS, RUNNIG

DISLIKES: CHICK FLICKS, SPAGETTI, SLUTS, CLINGY PEOPLE, AND GIRLS FLIRTING WITH HER FIANCEE

ZACHARY GOODE 

NAME: SCOTT MARVEL

AGE: 19

HAIR COLOUR: DARK BROWN

EYE COLOUR: DARK EMERALD GREEN

ENGAGED TO TESSA MARVEL

LIKES: SPENDING TIME WITH HIS FIANCEE, ACTION MOVIES, PLAYING BASKETBALL, RUNNING, AND PDA

DISLIKES: SLUTS, CABBAGE, AND GUYS FLIRTING WITH HIS FIANCEE, HORROR FILMS

**Zach POV**

"**Jonas did you hack her file?" he types a few things on his laptop and then turns to me and smiles. **

"**Yup, it's just printing"**

"**Great"**

**- PaGe BrEaK -**

"So she went to Gallagher?" _you are clueless Grant._

"Yes she did Grant"

"Do you think she will be able to hack my file Jonas?"

"No way" I smirk, "Great"

**Cammie POV**

"So, a Blackthorne Boy, fun" this brought a smile to all of our faces,

"This is gonna be fun girls"

**(A/N)**

**Okay people sorry I haven't been updating but I'm very busy with my schoolwork but I will try my best to update ASAP. Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter and more to come.**

**- Emily -**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**(P.s. this set after graduation but the transfer between Gallagher and Blackthorne never happened.)**

**Cammie POV**

When I woke up I looked at my phone and saw I had 2 texts from Zach.

**Hey Gallagher Girl**

**Do you wanna meet somewhere to talk today?**

_Yippee!_

I text him back.

(Zach in bold/Cammie in italics)

_Umm sure where?_

**Is at your place fine?**

_I guess so_

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_Nothing nothing_

**Ok ill be there in an hour**

_You don't know where I live though_

**Spy *****points to self*******

_Idiot *__points to Zach__*_

**Byeeeeeeee**

_Stupid _

Ughhhh. Why does he have to come over?!

"Lets see the phone then"

I jump and fall off the bed.

I look up and see Bex, Macey and Liz standing at the door staring at me.

_Great. This is gonna be fun._

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we came over to see our friend but then we saw your face and guessed you were texting the Blackthorne boy. So hand it over" I just sigh and give them my phone and they look at the messages.

After a couple of minutes I look over and see Bex and Macey whispering about something while Liz mouths to me 'Run' so I do just that but they stop me before I can get out the door.

"No, you are staying with us" Bex says grabbing my arm. "Noooooooo I don't wanna!" I beg.

After about 45 minutes of hell they finally leave, _thank god. _ I look in the mirror and _think they actually made me look good. _I go down stairs and watch TV until Zach _finally_ gets here, 15 minutes late.

I open the door and he says, "Hey Gallagher girl" _Wait what?_ "Huh?"

"Hey Gallagher girl" he walks into my house and goes into the living room and sits down, "How do you know I'm from Gallagher?"

"Well, it turns out I have a brilliant hacker as a friend" _Funny, real funny._

"Is that so?" "Yes, yes it is"

"Ok then Blackthore boy, can I get you a drink or something?" he frowns, I smirk_. Not so cool now are we Zach?_

**Zach POV**

How did she- what?

How did she know? This is confusing.

After a minute or two I re-compose my self and say, "what are you talking about?"

"_Funny_, cause I also have a brilliant hacker friend" _well ok then. _

For about an hour we chatted about ourselves since we would be going on a mission together when I hear the door open and some people walk in.

"Cam, where are you?" one of them shouts. "One sec" she says to me, she walk out into the hallway and started chatting to them. I clear my throat and they walk in. the girls.

"Hi" one of them said – she is small, blonde and has a western accent.

"Hey I'm Macey" another one said – she has long black hair and looked kind of familiar, "Bex" the last one said, she has long brown hair and looks really strong.

"Guys this is Zach, Zach these are my friends, Liz, Macey and Bex"

"Hey" I said with a charming smile, they weren't charmed. I then left.

**(A/N)**

**Ok I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**- Emily - **


	4. Adoption

(A/N)

This story has been adopted by shush child and i'm pretty sure she will do a better job with this story. I have another gallagher girl story which i have been focusing on and i just couldn't find the inspiration to continue this story so i hope you enjoy shush child's version.

~crazyandobsessedteen xoxo~


End file.
